Crush
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Julie reminisces about the time she first saw Ben. She also remembers feeling jealous and possessive over him when her friends notice him too... but it seems, since he's the protector of the world now, she'll have to live with sharing him... a little.


Crush

Disclaimer: Ben 10 is the property of Man of Action

**A/N:** Okay so this was some random little plot bunny that would not stop bothering me until I wrote it down... I'm sorry that its so short, I wasn't going for some long, plot-driven story XD. Enjoy!

Please note that this is a ONESHOT.

-----------------

The first time she saw _him_, she had to try very hard to keep herself from blushing like an idiot while she was surrounded by her friends. However, it didn't exactly work out how she wanted it to. "What are you gawking at, Julie?" one of the said half-Japanese girl's friends asked.

"N-Nothing!" The fourteen year old girl muttered and looked away from the boy she had her eyes trained on. Her friends followed where she had been previously looking and an appreciative look crossed their eyes.

"Wow, he's not half-bad looking!" Another friend said.

"I agree, he's a real _cutie_! But doesn't he look a little like that Tennyson guy from a few years back?"

"No way, that guy was a total dork!"

Julie felt a tinge of jealousy at the way her friends were admiring her crush, but, unfortunately, she wasn't really in any place to feel possessive over him, he wasn't hers to share or anything... not that she _would _if she could! "Hey, I have to go home and help my mother with something, I'll see you all tomorrow at graduation," Julie said, her eyes straying to the handsome boy one last time before leaving her middle-school friends behind as she rode her bike home. Tomorrow she would be "graduating" middle-school. 'I hope _he'll _go to the same school,' she thought with a blush.

When Julie returned home from school she went ahead and helped her mother with chores. When she was done helping her mother, Julie went to her room and collapsed on her bed, tired from the day's activities, including her tennis matches, she sighed, relieved to be able to relax. Julie's mind wandered to the boy from earlier and she smiled, wondering why she had never seen or noticed him before, but... could it possibly be the same boy that defended her that one day in elementary school from bullies?

Naaaah.....

That boy was shorter than her and always day-dreaming in school, she didn't even think he had passed the same grade she was in! This boy was tall, looked rather athletic – making her wonder if he played any sports - and carried the same ceremonial dress she and the rest of her grade would be wearing to the graduation the next day. But... they _did _kind of look similar, besides this guy being taller and, of course, _obviously_ older; she supposed it could be coincidence though. That night, Julie's thoughts were occupied by several things that kept her up... graduation, tennis, and the boy with the mysterious green eyes...

Before she knew it, it was the next day already and she was cheering with the rest of her grade as their principle finished congratulating them for passing and wishing them the best in High School. As she made her way out, smiling at her parents as they doted on her, she managed to not see where she was going and bumped shoulders against someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry," a male voice said. Julie turned to wave away the apology but froze when she saw who it was. "Are you okay?" the boy, her crush from before, asked in blatant concern. "I... I um, I'm fine, thanks," Julie responded with a shy smile. Julie didn't notice her parents give each other knowing looks and stealthily retreat to the car, letting their daughter have some privacy with someone she obviously liked.

"I'm Ben," the boy introduced himself and if Julie wasn't already distracted by his beautiful eyes, she would have noticed the deep blush covering his cheeks.

"Hello Ben, I'm Julie," Julie said shyly, taking the offered hand, letting his much larger hand engulf hers in a handshake. When the handshake was through, Julie was surprised when Ben didn't let go immediately... but that just made her blush all the more. In the future, she hoped she would be able to build enough strength in herself to keep herself from acting like a little school-girl with a crush around him... even though she _was_...

"Nice to meet you, Julie..." there was a pause where the two simply couldn't tear their gazes away from each other. Julie was the first to glance away, feeling awkward and shy, however, Ben's voice had her turning to look back at him. "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you around, okay?" Ben said with a wide smile. Julie smiled back, too wrapped up in his charming ways to notice him stutter a little as he spoke and watched him leave. She could still feel the warmth of his hand that held hers and hoped she would be able to do that again... "I hope he goes to my new high school..." Julie sighed dreamily.

Who would have thought, almost two years later, that they would be dating and very much in love? That he would return her feelings for him? It seemed they had been destined to be together after all. Julie smiled down at their linked hands and leaned further against him, sighing in content and grinning when he pulled her closer... yes, she was certainly glad she saw him riding his bike down the street that one day two years ago...

"Shiiip shiiiiiip!" Julie watched her pet purr and rub up against Ben's leg. While Ben tried very hard not to roll his eyes at the tiny Galvanic Mechamorph, scratching its head anyway, Julie smiled, seeing the affection in Ben's eyes even as he tried to hide it. It warmed Julie's heart to know Ben put up with and even became attached to the Mechamorph, just to please her... he really was the greatest. Julie only hoped she would always be able to be with him like this.

Hands linked, the two sat together in comfortable companionship, until Ben was called away again, that is. Julie felt a small amount of jealousy whenever he was needed elsewhere, very similar to what she had felt years ago... but she supposed _occasionally_, she could share him... a little.

The End!

-----------------

**End A/N**: I hoped you enjoyed this tiny ficlet!! I'm not a fan-girl, I swear! Lol I think Kevin gets waaaaay too much attention... sure, he's awesome, but Ben needs a little love'n too! D: One thing's for sure, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm a HUGE Benlie fan :D I also enjoy the occasional Gwevin but not as much as this under-appreciated pairing! I do _not _approve of Ben/Kevin (not my cup of tea) or Ben/Gwen (Ugh, that's like dating your brother or sister... gross!)

As always, reviews are always _greatly _appreciated! Please tell me what you thought and if I need to fix anything! Also, forgive me if the characters are out of character, I'm still not used to dealing with this fandom...


End file.
